conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of South-East Asia
Introduction Thailand was a fine country to visit and live around until their financial crisis of 1997. Once the year 2000 began, Thailand began plotting to take over countries around them to make up for the crisis. History Extent of the Republic Taking over the countries wasn't something Thailand had planned, but with their money dropping at a fast rate the prime minister had to do something. After taking over Cambodia, Vietnam, and Loas, Thailand went to the extent of Malaysia and Indonesia. Plans were made to take the Philippines as well, but the king had his doubts with the prime minister, forcing the plan to be cancelled for the meanwhile. However the prime minister had died one night for no reason at the age of 32. Doctors found he had been poisoned, forcing the plan to take the Philippines an even longer extent. However a new prime minister named Lan Chang came in, and he claimed that the plan to conquer the Philippines was utterly impossible and the plans were destroyed. Today, Burma has made the Republic slightly bigger. Present time After the king had died a couple of years later, the prime minister found his son Setoi commanding troops in Vietnam. He decided that he was the right man for the job, and Setoi became King Setoi. The republic is currently standing by. The king is currently deciding whether or not to bring back the old plans and do it his way. As the Republic of South-East Asia is undergoing changes due to the new addition of Burma, Lan Chang has requested to teach all the men from Burma proper warfare, since they couldn't take a sneak attack or at least hold them back longer. King Setoi has approved of this and hurries to issues more commands and reports on how the current war is coming along. Setoi hopes that after the war is over, they can finally rest for a bit. Recent Events *The Philippines is being attacked by the Republic of South-East Empire and The New Japanese Empire. *Burma has recently been taken over. Military Overview Military forces are (and were) mostly dependant on Vietnam, so during the conquer taking over Vietnam was no easy task, but thanks to the addition of Cambodia and Laos it was successful. Soon every man in the republic was being trained to become a military worthy type of person. Although it was manditory, the men were treated fairly well, for the prime minister beleived in gaining someone's trust was the best way to get even better forces. After the Vietnam conquer, Maylasia and Indonesia was simple to conquer. The reason so much talk about capturing Philippines wasn't used was because they had declared that if they were captured, a secret weapon would be used against their military. This caused everyone to retreat and Phillipines was left alone. On July the 13th, 2003 the main captain of the miltary base had died during a training session by an accident involving mines. Due to the lack of military knowledge, The Republic of South-East Asia depends on The New Japanese Empire to send them weapons and warfare equipment. Gear Technology is currently being built for newer weapons so far, and 1 prototype is being tested. Other than that everyone is given standard military guns, ammunition, a travel first aid kit, a swiss army knife, and a walkie talkie. War Groups The prime minister served a new purpose- war strategies. The prime minister role was given to the king for this reason. War groups was a feature he recommended and decided that the military should be split into groups at certain missions. Each group must contain: 2x snipers 3x regular soldiers (carrying either 2 Uzis or a GP35(sometimes both), and a knife if the swiss army knife fails) 3x backup soldiers, following the team but staying away from the team as far away as possible. Sometimes they will stay in the vehicle, or not proceed to their mission at all. Each group would have a helicopter to send them to various points. This team has been approved by Setoi (for now) and is planning to use this startegy to add the country he has next on his list (Phillipines). These groups are currently in testing and is being checked monthly on how they are doing. The king is worrying about the regular soldiers as he does not know what to expect from them. Military devices Other than helicopters, some war groups will have tanks with either a M101 Howitzer or a 90mm gun equipped. Currently it is made out of steel plate and the mechanics are currently building something harder than steel, but the mechanics wouldn't say anything else. Not even to the king, for fear the information will be leaked and countered. Jeeps and boats are also sometimes given out to various war groups, depending on the terrain they are training or fighting in. The mechanics have added an additional minigun onto the jeep and boat for further protection during any situation of war. Laws Overview The laws are very strict, but it wasn't much of a problem because most people went on with their lives as if nothing had happened (except for those who lost their loved ones during the conquer). Disobeying the laws could result in arrestment, and if the law someone broke was horrifying, death. Luckily for the king and the prime minister, everyone was following as they were supposed to, and so far laws haven't been broken. There have been rumours that one of the families were planning to rebel aginst the nation because of a tragic accidental death of the husband. Lan Chang and Setoi are now being protected 24 hours a day, in case of a secret assasination. Basic Laws The most basic laws you have to follow (other than the no stealing, no assaulting, etc. rules) are: -All men must become a soldier if asked by an official authority himself -If a person or family rebels, they will be killed. -Woman don't have rights on anything related on war. If any woman is trying to sneak into a war camp or interfere with classified war information, she can be put in jail for 3 months or be sentenced to death if she has gotten far with doing anything with the military base. -Treat the king well and do as he asks, otherwise he can make you a personal servant. Alliances On December 25, 2003, the Republic of South-East Asia signed a treaty with The New Japanese Empire that if any of the two nations are to go to war, each nation will support the other. Alliances have been made as well with the Taiping Empire, New Lyon, The Fourth Reich, and The Imperial Nation of Siberia. These alliances were made in 2004. Alliances with Cryseria were made in 2005. Current Technology Plans Other than the harder than steel tanks and the new weaponary, there is a plan to make a high speed jet to go to other places without using planes. It can carry from 8 people, 6 from the back and 2 in the front. The first prototype had failed and the second prototype is now being built. Plans for adding a minigun to the jet and the helicopters are underway as well. Category:Future WorldCategory:Republic of South-East Asia